1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the catalytic decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP). More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the preparation of tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA) by the catalytic decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein an alumina supported palladium catalyst is used to catalyze the substantially selective decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to tertiary butyl alcohol.
2. Prior Art
It is known to react isobutane with oxygen, either thermally or catalytically, to form a peroxidation reaction product wherein the principal peroxide that is formed is tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. It is also known to thermally or catalytically decompose the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to form tertiary butyl alcohol.
In the text entitled "Organic Peroxides" edited by Daniel Swern (Wiley Interscience, a Division of John Wiley & Sons, New York), in Vol. II on page 157 it is stated that the metal-ion-catalyzed decomposition of primary hydroperoxides yields mainly alcohols, aldehydes and carboxylic acids, citing as an example the decomposition of hydroxymethyl hydroperoxide with aqueous ferrous sulfate to provide formaldehyde, formic acid and water.
Quin U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,487 discloses the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon peroxides in the presence of hydrogen and palladium on activated alumina to provide carbinols.
In Massie U. S. Pat. No. 3,775,472 a process is disclosed wherein alkyl substituted aromatic hydrocarbons are oxidized to products such as aromatic alcohols, aldehydes and carboxylic acids in the presence of ruthenium compounds.
Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 discloses that tertiary butyl alcohol starts to dehydrate at 450.degree. F. and to decompose at a "rapid rate" at temperatures above 475.degree. F. Grane discovered, however, that residual quantities of hydroperoxide contaminants present in tertiary butyl alcohol could be thermally decomposed by heating the contaminated tertiary butyl alcohol at a temperature of 375.degree. to 475.degree. F. for about 1 to 10 minutes.
Grane et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,294,999 discloses a process wherein isobutane is oxidized in a pressured reactor in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst to provide a mixture of tertiary butyl alcohol, tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, methanol, acetone, and other oxygen-containing compounds. The tertiary butyl hydroperoxide is thermally decomposed under pressure at about 280.degree. F. to provide a tertiary butyl alcohol product containing only residual quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide which are then decomposed in accordance with Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 by heating the tertiary butyl alcohol at 375.degree. to 475.degree. for about 1 to 10 minutes. Heating tertiary butyl alcohol containing small amounts of peroxides at high temperatures for even short periods of time to remove the peroxides produces undesirable products such as isobutylene.
Grane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,262 discloses a related process wherein isobutane is reacted with oxygen in a reaction zone for a residence time of about 1 to 10 hours at a temperature of about 240.degree. to about 340.degree. F. and a pressure of about 100 to about 1000 psig. in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of a soluble molybdenum catalyst. A liquid stream comprising tertiary butyl alcohol is recovered from the reaction mixture and fed to a decomposition zone wherein the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide contained therein is decomposed by "hot aging" at 250.degree.-350.degree. F. at a pressure lower than the pressure in the oxidation zone. The tertiary butyl alcohol can be further subjected to a clean-up treatment at 375.degree.-475.degree. F. for 1 to 10 minutes. Worrell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,263 disclose a related process wherein the feedstock is a mixture of normal butane with isobutane and wherein the oxidation catalyst is a soluble form of chromium, cobalt, nickel, manganese, molybdenum, or a mixture thereof.
In U. S. Pat. No. 3,505,360, Allison et al. disclose a method wherein an alkenyl hydroperoxide is decomposed in the presence of a catalyst based on a compound of a Group IV-A, V-A or VI-A metal. Taylor et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,923 disclose the use of a catalyst system comprising ruthenium and chromium for decomposing organic hydroperoxides. The use of a cobalt borate catalyst for the decomposition of hydroperoxides is disclosed in Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,598.
Taylor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,553 is directed to a process for the formation of alcohols such as tertiary butyl alcohol by the catalytic decomposition of an organic hydroperoxide such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide using a binary catalyst composed of a mixture of a ruthenium compound with a chromium compound. It is stated that the use of the binary catalyst eliminates the need for stabilizing ligands.
Sanderson et al. disclose the use of a variety of catalysts for the decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in a series of U.S. patents, including a catalyst composed of unsupported nickel, copper, chromia and iron (U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,482), a catalyst composed of iron, copper, chromia and cobalt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,903), a catalyst composed of a base treated hydrogenation catalyst from groups VIB or VIIIB of the Periodic Table (U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,179), a catalyst consisting essentially of nickel, copper, chromium and barium (U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,380), a catalyst composed of a metal phthalocyanine promoted with a rhenium compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,349), a catalyst composed of a base promoted metal phthalocyanine compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,269), a catalyst composed of a soluble ruthenium compound promoted with a bidentate ligand (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,033), a catalyst composed of a metal porphine such as iron (III) or manganese (III) promoted with an alkyl thiol or an amine, a catalyst composed of an imidazole promoted metal phthalocyanine compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,266), (U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,034), a catalyst composed of a metal phthalocyanine promoted with a thiol and a free radical inhibitor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,035), a catalyst composed of a borate promoted metal phthalocyanine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,036), or a catalyst composed of a soluble ruthenium compound and an iron compound such as an acetate, a borate, a bromide, a chloride, a 1,3-propanedionate , a 2-ethyl-hexanoate, an iodide, a nitrate, a 2,4-pentanedionate, a perchlorate or a sulfate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,113).